This invention relates to a wireform attachment mechanism, or support arm, that can be used to attach an item to a support. The outer end of the support arm can selectively clamp onto an item. The outer end can be opened to release the item, or closed to clamp onto the item.
The support arm can be used in various different applications. In one application, the support arm is used in association with a headset that includes earcups designed to overlie and seal around the wearer's ears. This type of headset is often worn with a protective helmet of a soldier or a fire fighter or a law enforcement officer. The inner end of the support arm is connected with the helmet. When the outer end of the support arm is closed (clamped) on a portion of the earcup, the earcup is connected with and supported on the helmet. When, the outer end of the support arm is opened (released), the earcup can be separated from the support arm and separated from the helmet for use in another manner, for example with a headband. In one embodiment, the support arm has a fixed length. In another embodiment, the support arm has an adjustable length.